The Misunderstandings of Love
by Belovedly Insane
Summary: Kouga's in heat. He goes to Inuyasha....What will he do and say? InuxKoug. Manpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Eden- hello! This is my first posted fan fic…well half of it.

Itachi- yeah not even half

Inuyasha- more like a sneak peek

Eden- the point is to tell me if you like it so far and if I should write more.

Itachi- you should say yes or she'll never finish it

Eden- everyone can tell me your opinions and on…next Tuesday I figure if I'll write more. 

Itachi- you can also send here your opinion through e-mail which should be available to you on her page.

Inuyasha- yeah yeah yeah! Just read and review!

Itachi- grouch

The Misunderstandings of Love

By: Belovedly Insane

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the road and sniffed the air. He then wrinkled his nose. Not in disgust…but in shock. He sniffed again. He knew that scent, but it was…different. He sniffed again.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from behind him.

"Yeah, what's the hold up, Inuyasha? I wanna get to the next village sooner than later!" Shippo complained from his place on Kirara's back.

"Shut up you little pest!" Inuyasha snapped sniffing the air again.

"What is it that you smell, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked coming forward to stand beside his companion, "Is it Naraku?"

"No…but this smell," Inuyasha smelt the air again, "I know the smell but it's different…his scent has changed…"

"Who is it?" Sango asked anxiously, her eyes shifting all around.

Kagome gasped dramatically, "I sense the Shikon jewel shards! And they're headed this way fast!"

Everybody but Inuyasha turned to her with surprise etched on their features.

"What?" Shippo asked jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"How many are there, Kagome?" Sango asked

"Two at least or that is all that I can sense." She replied.

"Kouga…" Inuyasha whispered as a little whirl wind tornado came into view.

A few seconds later the whirl wind came to a stop in front of Inuyasha. As the dirt and debris cleared Kouga the handsome wolf-demon Prince came into view. He had a wolf pelt wrapped around his waist with a tail that hung limp behind him. Kouga's feet were bare with wolf fur wrapped around his ankles along with his fore arms. His chest was covered with a warrior's skin chest plate that had wolf fur around the edges and on the shoulders. His long black hair was in a neat ponytail and his canines hung out slightly from his mouth. All in all he looked like a wolf demon warrior…

Except for the sad frown on his face and the way his eyes were rimmed red as if he had been crying for days. And the slight tremor that rocked his hard strong body that now looked so weak to Inuyasha and the others.

"Inuyasha." Kouga said before he collapsed.

Inuyasha caught Kouga in his arms before anyone could say anything. He felt how fast the wolf demon's heart was beating. Almost like the wings of a hummingbird. The scent assaulted his nose again.

"Oh my Gods, Kouga!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha stood with him in his arms bridal style.

"Is he dead?" Sango asked as Kagome rushed forward and put her hand on his forehead.

"No, he's just pasted out." Inuyasha said looking down at Kouga's face and sniffing again.

"He has no fever." Kagome said with relief.

"He's not sick…Well, not really anyway." Inuyasha said shifting Kouga so that his head rested against Inuyasha's chest. Kouga seemed to snuggle closer.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo who had called him quietly from the ground and was now sniffing at Kouga's loin cloth.

"This…isn't Kouga." Shippo said sniffing at Kouga again.

"Yes, it is. And stop that! You wouldn't like it if some one started sniffing at you now would you?" Inuyasha said kicking Shippo away, "He just smells a little…different."

"What is he doing here and what's wrong with him?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku who in turn was looking at him as if he was slowly figuring out what was going on.

"We need to find a place to stay. There is a village a little ways up ahead we can stay at." Inuyasha said and started walking.

"Is he seriously bringing Kouga with us?" Sango asked Miroku

"Yes, he is. Shall we go ladies?" Miroku asked and started to follow Inuyasha.

♀♀

About two miles later they came to a village. A village that so happened to be terrorized by a demon.

In exchange for rooms Miroku, Sango, and Kirara would slay the demon. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo would tend to Kouga. 

The village agreed and led them to the hut they would be in.

♀♀

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with Kouga?" Kagome asked again

Inuyasha ignored her and covered Koga with a blanket and fluffed his pillow. He checked to make sure he wasn't running a fever before he was finally satisfied. He then sat beside Kouga, as if on guard, and looked at Kagome who was petting Shippo in her lap.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly yelled, startling Shippo, "Answer me damn it!"

"Be quite. You'll wake Kouga." Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes.

"If you would tell me what is going on and not ignoring me I wouldn't have to yell." She fumed, "Now will you tell me?"

"Kouga will tell you if he wants to." 

"And if he doesn't?"

"You, then, will never know."

"Inuyasha, SI-!"

The door opened and Sango, Kirara, and Miroku came in just as Kagome was about to tell Inuyasha to 'sit'. The three of them were followed with cheers which were cut off when they shut the door. Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Kagome then back again.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said standing

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you…in private. Care for a dip in the hot springs?" Inuyasha asked opening the door again.

"Uhm…sure. I'd like that." Miroku said stepping out.

Before Inuyasha shut the door he looked at Kouga then to Kagome and Sango.

"Don't wake him. He needs his rest. If he wakes send Shippo to find me." Inuyasha looked at Kouga again then shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Eden- This is the second chapter…though I hit writers block at the beginning…

Itachi- It drove her nuts…I'm surprised she didn't just-

Inuyasha- Give up like usual

Eden- if you are quite finished making fun of me tears, runs and hugs Sesshomaru and Orochimaru 

Sesshomaru- what did they say?

Itachi & Inuyasha- NOTHING! Honest!

Eden- they made fun of my writers block. Go hurt them?

Inuyasha and Itachi run over the hills

Orochimaru runs after them.

Sesshomaru- enjoy the story and review. Eden will be back at the end to tell you more

Sesshomaru takes Eden to the bedroom……

Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in silence to the hot springs. When they arrived they found it deserted. Inuyasha and Miroku disrobed and slid into the hot water with audible sighs of pleasure. They sat there for a while in silence enjoying themselves until Miroku's need for answers overwhelmed him.

"Inuyasha-"

"I'm sure you already know what is going on, Miroku. However, let's hear what you _think_ is going on." Inuyasha said looking at the houshi.

Miroku thought with his eyes looking into Inuyasha's as if searching for an answer. Finally he spoke.

"Kouga's in…heat…isn't he?" The monk asked shyly

"You are smart," Inuyasha jested lightly

"So Kouga really is in heat," Miroku mused, "But…I thought all demons, Youkai and Hanyou alike, went into heat at the same time when they were old enough. Why is Kouga in heat now when others are not?"

"You seem to know a lot about demon mating seasons." Inuyasha smiled smartly

Miroku blushed a pretty pink.

"It was a…uhm…small interest of mine when I was…younger," Miroku blushed deeper.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody," Inuyasha smiled one of his rare smiles, "Now, back to Kouga."

Inuyasha thought for a few moments before he spoke.

"This is Kouga's first time in heat. A vulnerable time for him," Inuyasha said scratching his head, "And the reason he is in heat now is because it is time for him to find his mate. Though, I feel sorry for him. Since this is his first time…"

"What?"

"Well, since he needs to find a mate he will go to someone he trusts. His mate can be male of female. Youkai, Hanyou, or mortal." Inuyasha sighed, "But in the process he will then have to let his mate lay claim over himself and his lands to help him rule. They also have to have at least one Heir."

"I see," Miroku said sitting closer to Inuyasha, "So he's vulnerable because any demon or human for that matter can lay claims to him and his lands…without him being willing?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Heir? How can he have an heir if he was to claim a male mate?"

"All Youkai and Hanyou are born with both sexes. Kouga could become pregnant just like any other demon male," Inuyasha said without so much as blushing, "All of us are Hermaphrodites."

"Oh," Miroku said, blushing enough for both of them, "I didn't know that."

"Not many do. Anyway, I believe I will have to protect Kouga until he has successfully bonded and mated." Inuyasha said dunking his head under the water to wet it through.

Miroku blanched a little at those words.

Inuyasha looked at him carefully, "What is it, Miroku? Do you not want him to travel with us?"

Miroku shook his head.

"It's not that… What would or should Kouga be looking for in a mate?"

Inuyasha looked at him like he had asked the stupidest question in the era.

"He should look for a mate who is strong, powerful, and loyal. Someone he can proudly show of to others for their beauty. Someone who will fight for him and with him over their lands, pack mates, family, and over each other. Someone who can resist the temptation to be unfaithful."

"Fight over each other?"

"Like, if someone insulted Kouga his mate should get revenge. Same goes for Kouga."

"Oh… Okay, I see what you mean." Miroku said dunking his head as well, "No. I don't mind or care if Kouga comes with use. I recommend it actually. However…"

"What?"

"What if Kouga came to offer himself and lands to…you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened at the words and a small sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He shook his head sadly.

"No. He came for Kagome if anyone." 

"You like Kouga." Miroku said kindly, "Maybe he really did come for you."

Inuyasha gave Miroku the death glare. 

"No. See, what I'm going to do to you is-"

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Kouga's awake!" Shippo yelled running down the path.

Inuyasha was out of the tube and heading for the hut before Miroku was half way out of the hot springs and before Shippo even turned around.

"Yes. He likes Kouga." Miroku whispered pulling his clothes on.

"What Miroku?" Shippo asked

"Nothing Shippo. Let's go see Kouga."

♀♀

Eden- I hope you liked this chapter.

Sesshomaru- I'm sure you liked it. Please tell us was you thought and tell us what you'd like to see in the future.

Orochimaru pulls a beaten and bruised Itachi and Inuyasha to Eden by their hair

Orochimaru- I believe you two have something to say to Eden…

Itachi & Inuyasha- We're sorry!

The two sit and cry

Eden- I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I think I may start a poll or something to whether you which one, Inuyasha or Kouga, should be Uke or Seme. Try to get those in soon because I hope to put that scene in on the fourth or fifth chapter. Remember you are welcome to e-mail me. Remember to review!

Orochimaru- Sneek peak is man preg. Yummy!

Sesshomaru- We will see you later.

Eden- Good bye!

Itachi & Inuyasha- 'Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Eden- This is the third chapter to my story

Eden- This is the third chapter to my story.

Inuyasha- Way to point out the obvious

Eden- any way I hope you like it, if you don't-

Sesshomaru- Please tell her and she will try to do better in the future.

Itachi- Eden takes criticism in her stride, be welcome to shed some.

Orochimaru- Please read, enjoy, and review

Chapter 3

Kagome glared after Inuyasha even as he closed the door and walked away. Finally she sighed and looked back at Kouga.

"Oh, that Inuyasha,"

"You're not mad are you, Kagome? You know better than all of us that he's always been a jerk," Sango said kindly patting Kagome's back

"Yeah, Kagome, don't let him make you mad!" Shippo said from her lap

"I suppose you're right," Kagome said, "I just hate it when he doesn't answer me."

"Love sucks," Sango said sadly

"Don't I know it? Inuyasha is so thick about theses kinds of things," Kagome said sadly

"Miroku needs to learn not all girls like to have their asses rubbed every wake of the day,"

Kagome and Sango laughed.

"You two need to find someone else. Maybe someone with brains," Shippo said wiggling his eyebrows playfully

"Aww! Shippo you flirt!" Sango fake fainted

"Yeah! Shippo would you be mine?" Kagome joined

"No he's mine!"

"Girls! I'm sorry. I'm taken by a very handsome fox demon," Shippo smiled

All three laughed at their joke. Only Kagome and Sango knew that Shippo was gay and loved to talk and joke with him. Slowly the laughter died down and Kagome sighed. She looked at Kouga again.

"Why do you think he's here?" Kagome asked with interest

"I don't know. But it looks like he's been running non-stop for days," Sango said

"I wonder why," Shippo said

"We'll find out when he wakes," Kagome said

They sat there looking at Kouga for a while before Kagome bent forward and gently untied the bandana around the wolf demon's head. It was soaked with perspiration. She pulled a rag out of the near by bucket of water and rung it out before she folded it and set it on Kouga's forehead.

"I kind of feel sorry for him," Sango whispered

There was a groan and Kouga shifted roughly.

"Inu…yasha," He whispered

Kagome gasped. Sango had the look of 'Oh, no he didn't.' And Shippo grinned on the inside. He knew what was going on now.

"Did…did he just…call for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, he did," Sango said with skepticism in her voice.

"But why?" Kagome asked with a hint of anger.

"I don't know," Sango said scooting away from Kagome slightly.

"Because he came for Inuyasha," Shippo said calmly

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled

Kouga sat up right on the floor with a look of shock on his voice. He looked around like a deer caught in the unsuspected light.

"Where am I?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"You're with us, Kouga," Sango said hurriedly, "Sango, Kagome, and Shippo."

"I'm going to get Inuyasha," Shippo said

With soft bang the door slid shut as the fox demon ran out.

"Wait! Shippo!" Kagome called but the fox demon did not return, "Damn."

Kagome rounded on Kouga.

"What are you doing here? What do you want with Inuyasha?"

Kouga looked as if her were going to be sick. And be sick he was. His stomach heaved and he threw up on the floor beside him. Sango hurried to clean it up and wipe Kouga's mouth while Kagome stood by with fire in her eyes. The repugnant smell hung in the air.

"What are you doing here, Kouga?" Kagome asked again.

"Shut up, Kagome," Sango shot at her, "Can't you see he's sick?"

"I need…Inuyasha," Kouga gasped

"What you need is-"

"Kagome! This is not the time for one of your jealousy fits!" Sango said exasperatedly, still wondering when she had come to be on Kouga's team, "When has Kouga come looking for Inuyasha for help?"

"Never, I guess."

"Exactly! Now stop being a stuck up bitch," Sango said

Kagome looked like she had been slapped. Sango looked away as if in shock to hide her grin.

'_Gods that felt good!'_

Seconds later the screen door saw pulled aside to present Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smelt the rude smells of stomach sickness as he threw the door open. He saw that Kouga was sitting up looking sick with Sango beside him with her face turned away. Kagome was standing off to the side with a look of shock on her face as she looked at Sango. Inuyasha's eyes snapped back to Kouga who was in turn looking back at him. Kouga blanched again.

"Inuyasha…"

"You should still be asleep. You are not…well," Inuyasha said coming fully into the room.

He stood before Kouga and looked into his sad watery eyes before he sat down before him. Kouga seemed to flinch away from him. Inuyasha saddened inside at the sight but kept a blank look on his face. Before anything could be said the door opened again and Miroku came in with Shippo in his arms. Miroku felt the tension in the air, his eyes going around the room.

"It seems that we came at a bad time, Shippo,"

"So it would seem," Shippo said, "Kouga, how are you?"

"I'm sorry…I…shouldn't have come here," Kouga stumbled over the words more tears filling his eyes like only a few hours ago.

Kagome looked as if Kouga had grown two heads when she saw the wetness in his eyes. Sango handed him a handkerchief that he wiped his eyes with. Miroku and Shippo went to sit beside Inuyasha and Miroku noticed how Inuyasha looked sideways at him and quickly stuffed his clawed hands in his kimono sleeves. However, not before Miroku caught a glimpse of the enlarged claws. Miroku scooted away from Inuyasha and Kouga taking Shippo with him. Yes, Inuyasha was indeed protective of the Wolf Demon Prince. Which could only mean…

"Ladies," Miroku said standing up, "I believe we should go outside and see if we can do anything constructive with the villagers. Or you can take a dip in the hot springs,"

Kagome looked as if she were going to argue but Sango took her by the had and pulled her to the door.

"Yes, that would be great! Kagome has a lot of stress on her at the moment anyway. She could use a break," Sango said

"Hey! I don't—" Her protests were cut off when Sango pulled her roughly out the door that she had flung open.

Miroku followed with Shippo on his shoulder. He closed the door on the faces Of a smirking Inuyasha and a very comfused Kouga who still held the hankercheif that Sango had given him.

Inuyasha turned to Kouga with a straight face but kind eyes.

"I think it's time you explained why you came to us,"

Eden: I know this is Late! I'm sorry! But as you can tell from how awful this chapter is I was struggling!

Sesshomaru: We are very sorry.

Orochimaru: Please review and tell us how bad it was and what you want to see in future chapters.

Inuyasha: I soo don't like how I'm so…soft to that mangy wolf.

Kouga: What did you say MUTT?!

Inuyasha: Oh shit!

Kouga runs after Inuyasha with a club

Itachi: Sorry again. Review and tell us what you think.

Eden: PLEASE! WE NEED YOU TO VOTE ON THE POLL OF WHO IS TO BE SEME AND UKE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Koga looked away with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks

Eden- OMG! I'm sooooo Sorry that this is so late! I hit a writer's block-

Inuyasha- No she didn't. She was too lazy to get her ass to the computer and finish writing.

Itachi- So tactful, Inu.

Eden- Really I'm sorry! I'm going to try and keep at least two chapters going at the same time so I can post and Keep up!

Sesshomaru sticks his head out of the bedroom door

Sesshomaru- Try to enjoy this…

Orochimaru calls from inside the bed room

Orochimaru- See you at the END!

Chapter 4 

Koga looked away with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. He was so sure that if he looked at Inuyasha he would spill out the truth he had kept in his heart since the day they had meet.

Koga disliked his weakened state. He was vulnerable and weak to such a womanly state. (Sorry! I know not all you women are weak!) His heart was unguarded and his wits dulled.

_Oh, Inuyasha, if only you knew…_

Koga's heart fluttered at the thought of Inuyasha knowing his secret. How would he react? How does he feel about Koga?

Inuyasha watched as Koga thought. He watched the unreadable emotions pass across the demon wolf's face. He watched as Koga worried his bottom lip.

What was so hard about telling him that he, Koga, was in Heat? It was a natural thing to happen. But then again, this was Koga's first Heat. Not only that, but he had to find a mate. A mate to be with for the rest of his life.

Maybe Koga really did come for…

No. Koga came for Kagome.

After minutes of killer silence, Inuyasha finally broke it with bitter filled words.

"I know you're in Heat, Wolf,"

Koga startled and flinched at Inuyasha's tone of voice.

Was being in Heat disgusting to Inuyasha? Why is his voice so cutting? So bitter?

Koga's eyes went glassy with suppressed tears. He nodded to the half demons statement. Slowly, he turned to look at Inuyasha.

His face was void of any emotion. This made more tears come to Koga's eyes but held them at bay.

"You came for Kagome as your Life Mate. When do you plan on taking her?" Inuyasha asked his voice and words stabbing Koga's heart like poison dipped knives.

Koga stood quickly and turned his back to Inuyasha as the first tears finally fell. His stomach flipped as he headed for the door. Before he could open it, however, Inuyasha's voice stopped him.

"Take care of Kagome,"

Koga yanked the door open and stumbled out. He ran out as fast as he could only leaving a dirt cloud in his wake.

Shippo and Miroku, who had been standing out side the door, walked into the room and saw Inuyasha sitting with his eyes closed.

Shippo glared at Inuyasha's back before he jumped up and kicked him in the back of the head.

Inuyasha did a face plant in the floor before he turned and grabbed the Kitsune's tail and picked him up.

"Let GO! Now, Inuyasha! Put me down you….!"

Inuyasha Looked at the little Fox and smirked. He raised his fist to punch the Kitsune but the look it gave him mad him stop and frown.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." The Kitsune said in a death calm voice that had Inuyasha so fazed that he did as he requested.

"Inuyasha, were has Koga ran off to?" Miroku asked interrupting the tense Demons.

Inuyasha looked away.

"He went to get Kagome and leave,"

Shippo stared at him as if he hadn't heard him correctly. Then he scuffed.

"Koga didn't go to get Kagome. He Left didn't he?"

"He went to get Kagome!" Inuyasha looked at him evilly.

"Inuyasha, I know how you feel about Koga. We all three know that you love him. Why don't you go after him?" Miroku asked sitting down next to the Hanyou.

"He went to get Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, "He came for her."

"You idiot! Koga came to you! If he had come for Kagome he would have left with her when he woke up!" Shippo yelled

"Koga doesn't love ME!" Inuyasha yelled louder.

He turned away angry that he had told how he felt.

The door opened and Sango and Kagome came in with towels on and their hair around their still water speckled skin. (That was just for the people who have a fetish with the two girls.)

"What is this about Kouga not loving Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention though. He was staring at Kagome who stared back with a smirk.

"Like what you see, Inuyasha? Maybe I'll give you a taste if you're good to me," She almost purred (Yeah, I don't like her so much. So I just made her a skanky bitch. Sorry to the Kagome lovers.)

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be with Koga!"

"Koga?" Kagome laughed, "I haven't seen him since Miroku pulled me out of the room."

As she said this Inuyasha sniffed her shoulder. Jasmine and honeysuckle. Not Koga. What the hell?

Inuyasha rushed passed Kagome and out the door ignoring the calls she sent after him. He ran to the Hot springs and tried to sniff out Koga….but…his smell was nowhere to be found.

Oh, no. Miroku and Shippo…they….they had been right.

Inuyasha ran out of the village as fast as he could after his True Love.

Inuyasha followed Koga's smell. Koga had gotten a long way away. That is…until Inuyasha found Koga...with another Demon...

Inuyasha found them in a small meadow. He saw the other Demon first. It was knelt on the ground over something, but that did stop Inuyasha from knowing two things. One was that the demon was about as tall as three Inuyasha's stacked on top of each other. Two, it wasn't wearing a loincloth.

Inuyasha didn't see Koga though. However, his scent was heavy in the air…along with fear and lust.

Inuyasha ran up to the big Demon to see what it was doing.

The demon was holding down a crying, naked Koga. His legs were spread as the bigger Demon knelt between them trying to push its emormous throbbing cock into Koga's small hole.

Inuyasha stood there frozen until Koga looked back at him with tears in his large eyes.

"Help me, Inuyasha," he rasped

Inuyasha collected himself and jumped on the bigger Demon. It fell to the side and turned on Inuyasha. With a big hand it smacked him into a near by tree with so much force that it made Inuyasha see stars. Inuyasha stood up and dug his claws into the flesh of his arm till he drew blood.

"Blades of BLOOD!"

The blades struck the Demon in the shoulders and in the stomach with so much force that it knocked him away from Koga enough for Inuyasha to finish him off with his Wind Scar.

Inuyasha ran to Koga's naked body and picked him up. Koga was crying in earnest now and shivering with the cold and his fear. Inuyasha wrapped him in the shirt of his Fire Rat Kimono. (A/N: If this is the wrong name please tell me so I can fix it!) Koga looked up at him with tears still stinging his eyes and wetting his face.

"Please! Inuyasha, don't leave me. Don't send me away," Koga cried and hiccupped, "All I want is to be by your side. I want you to love me. Please don't leave me. Please, Inuyasha."

Koga had wormed his way out of Inuyasha's bridal carry and was now upright with his legs wrapped securely around Inuyasha's waist as his arms were around his neck. He cried into Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha rubbed Koga's back and held Koga to him.

"I won't send you away. I promise,"

Koga looked back up at him like a scared child.

"Will…will you be my…L-L-Life M-Mate?" A blush creped up his cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, Koga. I will be you Life Mate like I've always wanted to be," Inuyasha whispered into Koga's pointed ear.

Koga laid his head down on Inuyasha's shoulder and breathed in the scent. He almost instantly fell asleep with a "Thank you" on his lips.

Inuyasha walked back to the village, with a half naked Koga cuddling up to his chest, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Eden- So how did you like it? I know it's a little sappy but that's because I got up at 4:30 in the a.m. to finish this. You had better love me.

Sesshomaru- We hope you like this chapter.

Koga- YOU MADE ME WEAK AS A GIRL!

Eden hides behind Sesshomaru and Orochimaru.

Inuyasha- You know you like to be the weak on every once in a while.

Koga- Well she doesn't have to tell the whole world.

Itachi- Please review and tell us what you want to see in the future.

Eden- OFF TO DO HOMEWORK! Oh, before I forget, can any of my viewers tell me how to spell the name of Inu's sword, all the things it does, like the Wind scar and stuff, and the other thing he does with his claws? Be sides the Blades of Blood? Oh, and the name of his Kimono if I spelt it wrong. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Eden- Here is the next chapter.

Sesshomaru- Hope you like it.

Chapter 5

"Why are we going back?" Kagome shot at Inuyasha who was walking beside the Wolf Prince, Koga.

Koga shrank a little under her gaze. He was wearing Inuyasha's Fire Rat Kimono Top again and Kagome seemed to want to kill him for it. It had been two days since Inuyasha slayed the Demon who had tried to take him. Ever since, Inuyasha hadn't left his side. That was another thing Kagome seemed to want to kill Koga for.

"Shut it, Kagome. We're going back because I need to take care of Koga," Inuyasha almost growled at her.

Kagome went quiet but glared at Koga one last time.

Yes, she was Jealous.

They came to Kaede's Village not too long after and were greeted by the villagers. They looked at them all with smiles on their faces before the actually saw Koga and the way Inuyasha kept a protective arm around his waist. The villagers erupted in hushed conversations their eyes darting around the group, some of them pointing at the demon couple.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that thinks this relationship is screwed up," Kagome sneered at the couple.

Koga looked like he was about to bolt out of the village.

Kagome had been told the day after Inuyasha had saved Koga what was going on between the two and what Inuyasha and Koga were soon to be.

-Flashback-

Kagome watched as Koga sat down in her seat beside Inuyasha to eat lunch. She settled on Inuyasha's other side.

"So…Koga," She asked calmly

Koga looked at her and smiled like he usually did…but there was something different.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Why are you still here?" She asked eating some of her instant Raman. "I though you were going to go look for Naraku?"

"I-I think…" Koga didn't know what to say. He and Inuyasha had yet to speak of arrangements.

Koga looked at Inuyasha with a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Koga will be staying with us from now on. More like, with me…" Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome.

Kagome looked at him for long moments before she started laughing in his face.

"No. Really, why is he still here?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I'm not kidding, Kagome. Koga and I are soon to be mates,"

Gasps went around the camp fire. All except Kagome who had seemed to had frozen. Her smile slowly faded.

"Are you really, Inuyasha?" Sango asked almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said looking at Koga.

The Wolf Prince was blushing and looking anywhere but at him.

"You don't have to make a big deal out of it…" He grumbled

"Who is Uke and who is going to be Seme?" Shippo asked, amused when he saw both Demons blush up to their ears.

"Shippo, I don't believe that is any of your business," Miroku said blushing also.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha reached for the Kitsune.

"WHAT!?"

Everybody froze at the shriek that rented the air. They all looked at Kagome who was standing over Inuyasha with so many emotions crossing her eyes that no one knew what she was thinking…Except for the anger.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!"

Inuyasha kissed the earth more than he wanted to but was unable to defy the beaded necklace. By the time Kagome had finished Sitting him he was in a large crater in the ground.

Before anyone could say anything Kagome turned on Koga.

"He will never be yours you MUTT! He's mine. He will never love you!" She knelt and started to throw rocks at Koga.

He dodged them all but a rather large one caught him in the temple hard and he fell to the ground with a whimper. Kagome threw more but they were diverted when Miroku put a barrier around the wolf. Sango came up behind Kagome and grabbed her arms. She struggled to keep Kagome from attacking the Wolf Demon again.

"You filthy flee bitten wolf! Inuyasha will never love you fully. You will never be able to give him what I could. Mangy Wolf!" Kagome yelled struggling in Sango's arms.

"Enough, Kagome!" Inuyasha said standing in front of her.

He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look in her eyes.

"_You_ are the one that will never be able to give me what _he_ can."

"What would that be? His _Land_? That's what you're after. You could never love him like you love me!" Kagome finally freed herself from Sango and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"No. I could never love him like I love you. Because I love you like a sister, I love Koga as a mate." Inuyasha said patting her back awkwardly. (A/N: that was sooooo corny!)

Kagome said nothing. She squeezed Inuyasha to her before she let go.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"Sit, boy."

Inuyasha kissed the dirt again and Kagome walked away from everybody with tears in her eyes.

"I'll get you back, Inuyasha. You are mine," she whispered to herself as she walked in to the forest alone.

-Flashback Ended-

Koga grabbed Inuyasha's hand as one of the villagers shouted.

"Make way! High Miko Kaede Approaches!

Eden- Yes, I know it's a crappy ending but I needed to end the chapter.

Sesshomaru- Review and tell what you liked and didn't like.

Inuyasha-in a hospital bed They had better have liked it. My back is out!

Eden- Oh, Yeah. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to nina. Thank you for your help!


	6. Notice

Notice

Notice

As you can see I've not updated this story in a few months. Sorry about that. I'm not at my own writing computer at the moment. I'll be getting back to it in a few days from today. Next week at some point. I will finish this story so don't panic.

Eden


	7. Chapter 7

To the Fans,

(hides) Don't kill me! (throws white flag) I surrender! I have information that will either upset or make people happy.

I want to give someone The Misunderstandings Of Love.

There are requirements though.

It has to be finished.

I want the first few chapters already written to stay similar to how I have them.

I want to stay informed.

And lastly, if you do want it, I want you to message me here or at on why you want it and what you want to do with it.

I know that seems like a lot for someone that didn't even finish the damn thing but I do like the story.

My reason for stopping is that I lost interest in writing on it because I liked other stuff more. I even have another account with stories I'm working on. I apologize that it took me this long I'm sorry.

Bondrasi


End file.
